Mistified
by Amy Cahill
Summary: The Phantom longs for a new companion, and Rosalind Avery longs for adventure and love. What will happen? Set 5 years after Opera disaster, in 1866. Story is a bit OOC ON HIATUS!


**Mistified**

**Bonjour, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy my story. A few warnings first, This is a Phantom/OC story. This is told in my character, Rosalind Avery's POV, It's a bit OOC, Lastly I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Begin Reading... NOW!**

"Rosalind!" I turned and smiled at my friend, Adrielle Scotts . It was 1866, and I had just turned 19. I was a famous singer. Many people knew of me, Rosalind Avery. I had decided to go to France this year, to sing at the great Opera Populaire. It had been rebuilt, after the great fire that had destroyed it. I had heard many stories of the Grand Opera Ghost ,or Phantom of the Opera, and what had happened there, at the Opera House, only five years ago. Truthfully, I was rather excited to go there. It was a long way from England, my home, but I was glad to go. I had been orphaned as a young girl, when my parents died of a terrible seemed as though I was leaving all the bad memories behind.

"Rosalind! Are you all right?" Alicia begged.

I looked over to Adrielle. "Yes. I was just... practicing the Opera asked me to sing. It is rather suprising that they asked me to sing _Think of Me,_ the song the great Christine Daae sang. It is supposedly what started the Phantom's reign of terror." I relished hearing the love story, that perhaps burnt down the Opera House. I was to sing, tonight.

"Rosalind, those stories hold no truth! But,Rosalind, all of the others and I have some buisiness in Paris. May I trust you to stay put in the Opera building?"

I smiled. Being alone in the Opera. I may love singing, but I also loved playing the piano. It was a skill I had aquired, traveling in England. I had heard that the Opera had a beautiful one in its possesion.

"Of course, Adrielle. May I inquire where I shall stay in the building?" I really was curious. I had been hoping for what had been Christine Daae's room. Could that room hold some sort of secret passageway, or room?

"You may, and you are staying in the Grand Dressing Room, or what used to be Madamoiselle Daae's room. And.." She leaned in towards me, mischieviously smiling. "That was the only room unharmed. It has stayed the same during all the renovations."

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Suddenly the carraige stopped. The driver jumped down, and opened my door. He helped me out, then he helped Adrielle out. I sighed happily. I felt the warm sun on my pale skin. I brushed away the brown strands of hair out of my eyes. I felt like laughing. I wanted to kiss the ground. Staying on a boat for about three days, and then going into a carriage for a few hours, while wearing a very tight corset was... uncomfortable, as an understatement.

"Rosalind,I must go now. I shall see you tommorow. Godspeed." Adrielle murmured.

"Godspeed..." I gasped as I looked up at the majestic Opera Populaire. I found that I could not finish my sentence. It was the most beautiful building I had ever seen in my life. A man with blond hair and deep gray eyes smiled, or rather tryed to, charmingly at me. He was very handsome, but truthfully he seemed quite...dull. He looked as if he led a perfect life.

"My name is Jacob. I shall be your escort today. I am the , and patron of the Opera House, Mon Cherie." He said, a perfect smile showing all of his lovely white teeth, flashing on his already beautiful face. Too Predictable. If I were to wed, it would not be with someone as perfect as Jacob. Although he seemed rather nice, I wanted adventure and love, not a fairytale life!

I sighed, then put on a bright smile. "Hello, Monsieur Jacob. I am Rosalind Avery. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his arm and I took it. He led me into the Opera House. I looked around in amazement. In one of the boxes, I could have sworn I had seen a pair of eyes watching me. Soon, Jacob led me to my room. I smiled and thanked him.

"We must talk again, Jacob. Thank You." I said, suprised that what I said was true.

Jacob smiled, and nodded. "Au Revoir, Mademoiselle."

"Au Revoir."

I walked into my room. It was very lovely, and astonishingly, a dozen black roses sat on the bed inside. I picked them up, and slowly, a note fell out.

_**I look forward to hearing you sing tonight.**_

_**~The Phantom of the Opera.**_

I stared at the note, and suddenly I felt dizzy. The last thing I saw before I fainted, was a pair of Black Gloved hands, picking me up, and the face of a white masked man staring at me.

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
